Rebellion
by x.Kaley.x
Summary: Read this, do this, make this, watch this, don’t do that; she was very sure that if someone asked her for a cup of coffee or tea that she would bat-bogey hex them to oblivion.


Rebellion

-Chapter One-

-Author's Note-

Hello! Thanks for taking the time to read my newest fic for 2009, _Rebellion_. This is mainly about Ginny's rebellion from everyone pretty much controlling her life. It is my first, and probably only, Harry/Ginny ship. It's AU because it doesn't really follow DH or HBP, because everyone is still at Hogwarts.

Thanks to: MQ59 at FictionAlley for giving me the idea, and basically the main part of the plot for this story. It's very appreciated; I needed to write something that I'm not used to.

Anyways, here is the new fic and I hope you thoroughly enjoy it.

=]]

Ginny was seriously stressed out. If one more person told her that she had to do something, she was going to spontaneously combust. However, it was not only all the things that she had to do to make people happy, it was also all the things that she had to live up to.

According to her mother she was to: leave Hogwarts with high grades, fight with Harry in the final battle, marry Harry, and have at least three kids by the time she turns twenty-eight. Her whole life was planned out for her, and it wasn't like she didn't love Harry with all her heart, but she was only in her fifth year, and it was a bit too early to have her life planned. She wasn't Hermione for Merlin's sake.

Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Hermione and Ron for lunch talking about the final battle and their positions.

"Ginny, I'll be teaching you the advanced healing spells next week." Hermione said in the matter-of-fact tone that she always spoke in nowadays. "So, you need to tell Neville and Luna that you can't work with the DA then."

She really had to just nod and go along with it so she didn't rip Hermione's throat out. She needed the DA, it was her only way to take anger out on anything.

"And Ginny?" Hermione asked, "Could you take Harry's cloak and go to the Restricted Section Sunday night for some books that I need?"

She nodded again. _Just calm down…1…2…3…4..5…_Ginny was counting to ten in her head to control her anger. It wasn't helping much. She got up and started to leave.

"Oi!" Ron said, "Where are you going?"

"Homework." Ginny said without looking back to them. She needed to relax. She couldn't do it with people saying, "Can you…?" every five seconds.

She left the Great Hall and walked outside to the Quidditch stands to watch Harry practice. When he saw her he smiled brightly and she returned it. She sat there until he was done practicing and went to meet him down on the field.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, knowing that she only really came to watch him practice when something is a matter with her.

"It's nothing, really." She replied and hugged him tightly, "I'm just so sick of people telling me what to do all the time, you know. It's like I don't even get to choose my own life and it's ridiculous."

"I know exactly how you feel, Gin." Harry smiled at her, "My whole life was planned before I was even born, but sometimes you have to give up what you want to help the world."

Ginny nodded and they walked for a bit before Harry went to shower and change. Ginny went to the Gryffindor common room and sat by the fire studying her Potions for the week. Apparently, "Potions in a very important part of healing magic, which you will need for the final battle." How in the world Ginny was going to light up a cauldron and measure the ingredients exactly when Death Eaters were firing curses at her, was completely oblivious to her. She didn't want to _heal_ during the fight, she wanted to _fight _during the fight.

Of course, she needed to practice in order to fight, which Hermione was keeping her from with books and errands. Ridiculous. She was fifteen and they treated her like she was a secretary at an office building.

Read this, do this, make this, watch this, don't do that; she was very sure that if someone asked her for a cup of coffee or tea that she would bat-bogey hex them to oblivion.

Harry and Ginny were sitting next to each other at the lunch table holding hands and talking. Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek, and that was when Ron finally cracked and mentioned something.

"You guys really should keep your relationship a bit more discreet."

Ginny was livid. Ron had no place to say that. It was a kiss on the cheek for Merlin's sake; he was the one with food flying out of his mouth while he ate.

"Piss off, Ronald." Ginny said quietly before kissing Harry rather fiercely and leaving the Great Hall.

"Good job, Ron." Harry said angrily at his best friend before finishing his breakfast and leaving.

"Okay I need the following books from the restricted section: Anna Livingston's Guide to Healing Cursed Wounds, Advanced Healing Spells by Jack Stommers, and The Book of Dark Curse Reversals by Andrea Bloom." Hermione handed Ginny the list and Harry's cloak, "Dumbledore knows you will be in the Restricted Section, he would have given us a pass but it would have made it obvious what we were doing. He did send Filch to the other end of the building, though."

Ginny nodded. She didn't really want to do this, but she was doing it to help the 'greater good'. She left the common room under Harry's cloak and made her way to the Library and to the Restricted Section after that.

She found the book on cursed wounds easily, but was having some difficulty finding the other two. Ginny pulled out a thick, dark purple book and read the cover _Your Basic Guide to The Dark Arts. _She sighed, this isn't what she needed so she set it back on the shelf. More and more books on Dark Arts: _Curses and Their Incantations, Poisons and How to Disguise Them, Maria's Book of Dark Spells_.

Ginny was really starting to get mad that she couldn't find the books she came for. Finally when she started on the next shelf of books she found the last two that she needed. She left the restricted section and made it back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione said taking the books from Ginny, "I may have you get more later this week, but I'm not sure yet."

"_Get them yourself."_ Ginny mumbled angrily.

"What?" Hermione questioned, she hadn't heard her.

"Nothing." Ginny sighed, "G'night."

_Dear Ginny,_

_Hello dear. How is school? You will be doing good as I expect, I'm sure. How is stuff for the 'you-know-what' going? I've heard you've been helping Hermione lately. That's very nice of you but you really should be with Harry, he needs you more than she does right now. You have to learn how to be useful to him. _

_Have you been studying for you O.W.L.S., dear? I do hope you have. You know how disappointed your father and I would be if you did badly. You need to do well so that you can get a terrific job as an auror with Harry, and support your children. Please think of your future._

_Lots of Love,_

_Mum_

Ginny folded the letter from her mother and put it back in the envelope. She plopped down on her bed and sighed.

_I wish I didn't have to do what everyone wants me to._ She though sadly, _It's really ridiculous how everyone else can do whatever they want, but no, Ginervra Weasley is stuck being everyone's puppet._

Then it sort of dawned on her. Maybe she didn't have to do everything she was told. It wouldn't hurt not to go on book-hunts for Hermione. She didn't have to learn the healing magic that she was supposed to. She could go to the DA if she wanted. She didn't have to do anything! It felt like a humongous weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

For the first night in quite a while, Ginny slept well without everyone else's stress on her shoulders.

End Chapter One

Author's Note:

SO! How was it. I didn't move to fast for the first chapter, I think. Ginny will get rather dark in this fic, but not really evil.

Reviews would be lovely.


End file.
